Pillow Fight
by unwritt3n xx
Summary: [o n e s h o t] Who would've thought that such an innocent game of 'pillow fight' could bring two enemies closer than they ever imagined? Definitely not me. DMHG


**Pillow Fight**

**By:** unwritt3n xx

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

**Chapter 1:  
I hate you but I love you**

**:-:-:**

**H**ermione calmly sat on her fluffy red and gold lounge chair in the Heads' dorms, while scribbling her essay due next week for Potions on a piece of parchment. She was ecstatic that Draco hadn't come barging in yet, disturbing her concentration, with his cronies or another one of his Slytherin sluts. She really didn't want to hear anymore groaning from his room while she was trying to sleep yet again for another night.

As soon as she had finished her essay, she put down her quill and discreetly checked her work over for errors. Luckily, she found none and was getting quite eager, because now she would get to finish **Hogwarts: A History** for the umpteenth time, without any disturbances. Well...at least she hoped.

Hermione grabbed her book from her bag, curled up in her big chair, and sighed in content. It had been a long time since she had gotten to relax even the slightest bit. As soon as her eyes hit the page, she heard the portrait hole open and she instantly knew whom it was, dreading about what was to come. _'Just my luck...'_ she thought to herself, as she hopefully thought that her instincts were wrong, and that it would be just Harry and Ron just stopping by to see how she was doing. But she obviously knew that wasn't happening as soon as she heard the voice of the greasy-haired ferret himself.

"Long time, no see, Granger," Draco said with a sly smirk on his face, while walking up behind her and leaned over her shoulder. "Hmmm...you're reading the book that only a mudblood like yourself would enjoy, eh?"

Hermione snapped her book shut and turned around sharply, which made her hair slap against the blonde Slytherin's face. He stepped back in surprise with a disgruntled look on his face, while using his fingers to pluck a stray piece of bushy brown hair from the corner of his mouth and muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Bloody hell, Granger, you really need to tame that monster you call hair."

Her face was turning a bright shade of crimson from anger...and maybe even from a little embarrassment.

"Maybe you should just shut up, Ferret-Face, and go crying to the Death Eater you call a father!" Hermione bellowed while standing up with her fists clenched and her eyes shooting daggers at Draco.

Draco's eyes turned to slits, which made Hermione doubt her confidence just a bit, but soon regained her composure and stood tall with her chin in the air, waiting for his witty comeback.

"My father has nothing to do with this," Draco stated with his voice full of hatred, but calm, nonetheless.

"You're right...he doesn't," Hermione replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I shouldn't be talking about _that_ Death Eater...I should be talking about the one standing right in front of me," she added while referring to Draco with a slight nod of her head.

"You don't know what you're talking about, mudblood," Draco said with the same voice as if he wanted to kill.

"What? No witty comeback? Well, that's a first," Hermione said joking around with a slight grin on her face.

Draco looked absolutely deadly. His lips were snarled in a frown, his fists were clenched at his sides, and his eyes were blazing with hatred. Out of nowhere, he picked up the closest thing to him and threw it at the proud Gryffindor.

Hermione's grin came right off her face when she got hit with something soft and fluffy on the head. Her face held a look of shock and surprise, while she looked at Draco's smirk and then down at her feet where the object lay. It was a pillow! And it was her favorite pillow in their Common Room, nonetheless! How dare he! _'Oh, no…he did not just go there...'_ she thought angrily, while absentmindedly picking up the maroon object and throwing it at Draco's smirking face.

Draco caught the pillow, which was heading right for him, thanks to his Seeker reflexes. "Oh, so that's how you want to play?" he asked challenging her. Before she could answer, he started hitting her in all sorts of places with the pillow. Hermione yelped in surprise, and did her best to block all of his hits. Hermione then started running from him in fright. It was quite a funny sight to see; Draco chasing Hermione with a pillow, giving random hits to her back and shoulders, while Hermione was screaming and waving her arms around frantically like a madman.

Draco then hit her incredibly hard on her back, which made her fall and land on the sofa with her hair going every which way. She saw Draco smiling wickedly while advancing towards her, and saw something out of the corner of her eye. A pillow! Just what she needed! Hermione quickly grabbed the Slytherin-colored pillow, jumped up from the couch and started running towards the young Malfoy. Draco dodged the hits that were coming his way made by the bright witch. Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't so lucky. He kept hitting her in all sorts of different places. Even though it was just a pillow, she now hurt like hell. But after awhile of being the one getting hit, Hermione did get her share of victory.

After Draco had hit Hermione with the pillow for about five minutes straight, he thought he had saw something floating in the air, but he just ignored it. Then he thought he saw something else, out of the corner of his eye, and then another...and another! It was feathers! Draco stopped hitting Hermione, abruptly, while staring up at the falling feathers, which now made it look like it was snowing. Hermione noticed that the pain had subsided, so she took her head out of her hands and looked at Draco. Instead of seeing him, she saw white feathers floating everywhere and some even landed in her bushy hair.

Draco just stood there, staring at the now torn pillowcase in his hands. How was he going to get out of this one? He looked up just in time to see Hermione smirking, and raising her own pillow. Hermione managed to give Draco a few blows to the head, before her pillow broke just as well.

Draco saw Hermione's smile faulter, and then came up with a brilliant plan. He smirked, while he took a few steps back and then to the right. He then started heading towards her from behind, and then clasped his hands over her eyes with his own. Hermione gasped, turned around and exclaimed, "Don't do that, you big oaf!"

Draco's gleaming face fell at the insult. _'Is that what she really thinks of me?'_ he thought. _'An oaf?'_ Draco took this as a chance to make his move. He picked her up, bridal style, while she screamed and started yelling at the top of her lungs, "PUT ME DOWN! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Don't you think I should be the one saying 'don't touch me?'" he asked, slightly amused by her quick outburst.

Hermione started hitting him on the chest with her petite fists and said dangerously, "Put...me...down."

"Or what? You'll hex me?" Draco then started laughing openly.

"As a matter of fact, I will," Hermione replied defiantly, while she stopped hitting him, and crossed her arms over her chest, still in his strong arms.

Draco just chuckled softly. He liked this side of her. He thought it made her look absolutely gorgeous. _'Wait, what? Gorgeous? I don't call anyone gorgeous! This is Granger for Merlin's sake! Mudblood Granger! Get a hold of yourself, Draco!' _he thought full of panic, to himself.

Hermione saw something flash through his eyes. Was it...embarrassment? _'What could Draco Malfoy possibly be embarrassed about?' _she thought, curiously. _'Oh, wait...he's holding me...no wonder. He'll never change.'_

Draco stayed silent, while Hermione looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"So...aren't you going to put me down now, Malfoy?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Draco," he responded before he could stop himself, while putting her down gently.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. _'I'm so stupid...'_ he thought before responding, "Draco. Call me Draco."

"Oh," Hermione said, very much surprised. "Well, um...I guess you can call me Hermione then," she added while letting a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Good," said Draco, actually smiling. "I like that..._Hermione._"

Hermione smiled at the way her name rolled off his tongue. She liked it. She then found her shoes very interesting.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco, coming closer to her than they even were before.

"N...Nothing...Draco," Hermione replied, with her head down.

Draco let a smile come onto his lips as soon as she said his name. Draco put both his thumb and forefinger under her chin, and lifted her face softly, so she was looking straight into his icy blue eyes, and him, her chocolate brown orbs. "What's wrong?" he asked again, almost in a whisper, while staring at her intently. Hermione had no idea that his touch could be so painful and then so tender.

"I just..." she sniffed, while letting a tear fall from her eye.

Draco wiped away her glistening tear with his thumb, and continued caressing her cheek softly.

"You what?" he asked so close to her now, that their shoulders were actually touching.

"I..." Hermione said carefully, but then came up with the courage and just outright said, "I hate you."

Draco looked absolutely mortified. How could that have happened? He dropped his hand immediately, and stepped back. Now it was his turn to blush.

"But I love you," she added barely above a whisper, while staring at him with admiration.

Okay, now that was a huge shocker! Hermione Granger just told Draco Malfoy that she loved him! What is going on with this world? Well, technically, she said that she hated him first...but she still said the three most valuable words.

Draco's sad face then changed one to bewilderment, and then absolute ecstasy! "I hate you, too," he said confidently, and then added, "But I love you."

Hermione's face lit up, but then it was contorted in confusion. What was she supposed to do now...? "Um..." she said uneasily.

Draco laughed to himself and thought, _'Oh, How could I forget? Gr-Hermione hasn't had much experience with this kind of thing.'_

Draco walked right back up to her, and looked down at her petite form. "You're so beautiful..." he trailed off, while gazing intently at her.

Hermione never expected anything like this before in her life. Draco Malfoy telling her that he loved her...Draco Malfoy telling her that she's beautiful. Maybe it was some kind of sick joke...but she knew it wasn't...she just _knew_. Before she knew what she was doing, she closed the gap between them, stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Teach me..."

Draco shivered as her warm breath touched his skin. He saw Hermione come back down and look at him as if to say, 'go on.'

Draco smiled lovingly, as he put his hands on each side of her face, and caressed her gently. Then without any warning...he kissed her, and sent them both off into a place of pure bliss...

**:-:-:**

**The End**

**:-:-:**

**Author's Notes:**

**O**kay, guys, I came up with this oneshot idea when my little cousin, Skylar was fixing her pillow, lol. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave lots of reviews and tell me what you think!


End file.
